Betting Leads To Trouble
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday, Xaldin! Luxord makes a bet with a friend at work and Xaldin finds out about it! One-shot! Xaldin x Luxord and a bit of Xigbar x Demyx too! Enjoy!


KH – KH

The next night after Luxord and Xaldin met at the bar, Xaldin was at his house, typing something onto his computer at around seven o'clock when there was a knock on his door. _'It's probably Xigbar coming to bug me about something again…'_ He thought and sighed, getting up and opening the door. "Oh, hi Luxord! I thought we agreed on eight; you're an hour early."

"I know," Luxord said. "But I just got off of work and I didn't want to wait another hour to see you. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, come in!" Xaldin said, stepping aside to let him in, and then closed the door after. "So… what have you been up to all day?"

"Working… thinking about you; stuff like that."

Xaldin couldn't help but blush a little at Luxord's comment. "Oh? Sounds interesting. …Where do you work?"

"At the spa down the street."

"Really?" Xaldin asked, "If you work so close to where I live, how come I only first saw you last night?"

"I haven't really been working there that long; only for about a week or so."

"Oh." Xaldin said, sitting down next to Luxord on the couch and there was an awkward silence between them. "So… um… what do you do at the spa?"

"Give people massages." Luxord said, "They say I'm pretty good at it."

"I bet you are."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a waiter. I'm trying to save up to get my own restaurant."

"Oh? Are you a good cook?"

"Yeah, I've been told that before." Xaldin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You tense?"

"Huh? Oh, maybe a little… I've been trying to get the money as soon as possible, so I work a lot of hours."

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" Luxord said, already behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Depends. Do I have to pay you?"

Luxord laughed, "No, no. It's alright. I'll give you one free of charge."

"Okay then." Xaldin said and relaxed a bit after Luxord started to rub his shoulders. He sighed, contently and said, "Your hands really are talented."

Luxord chuckled, "That's not the only thing these hands can do."

Xaldin blushed while thinking of all the other things that hands can do. _'Wow! I'm a pervert!'_ He thought.

Luxord continued the massage for a few more minutes before stopping. "There you go." He said, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." Xaldin said, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Luxord purred slowly and kissed his neck. "So… we going to the bar tonight, or what?"

"Y…yeah." Xaldin whispered and they headed out.

A couple of months went by and Xaldin and Luxord's relationship pretty much stayed the same. Xaldin knew that Luxord wanted to take their relationship to the next level from all the little hints he had been getting, but he wasn't ready yet. It's not that Xaldin didn't want to, after all, he trusted Luxord, and also admitted to himself that he loved the other man. The only problem was that Xaldin had never had a relationship last more than a couple weeks, so he was still a virgin.

That night, Luxord was over at Xaldin's house again and they were watching a movie, when Xaldin suddenly grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Xaldin?" Luxord asked, "What's the matter?"

"Luxord… there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay. What about?"

"Well, I…I've noticed the little hints and everything that you've been giving me lately and… well, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that…"

"Yeah?" Luxord asked.

"It's just that… I'm a…a virgin." Xaldin said, quietly.

"I kind of figured that." Luxord said with a nod.

"I've just been trying to hold out because… you always hear that your first time should be special."

"I agree." Luxord said, "It should be special. You should wait until you're in love."

The next day, Luxord was on his lunch break with a friend of his from work, whose name was Simon, and he asked Luxord how is relationship was going.

"Oh, it's going good."

"Have you two done it yet?" Simon asked.

"No. In fact… just last night I found out that he was a virgin."

"You're dating a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you wouldn't be able to get him into bed if you tried."

"To be honest… I have tried."

"Ha! And you can't do it, can you?"

"I bet I could within the next week!"

"Fine! If you can get him to sleep with you within the next seven days, I'll give you 100 munny, but if you can't _you_ owe _me_ the munny."

"Alright." Luxord said, "It's a bet!"

They shook hands on it.

The week was more than half over and Luxord was starting to get worried that he would lose the bet.

Xaldin went over to his house that night and as they were eating, Xaldin decided that he had kept Luxord waiting long enough and before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned over and locked lips with him.

Luxord let out a moan before pushing Xaldin back a little and whispered, "What are doing?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said and… you're right." Xaldin whispered back. "I should wait until I'm in love, but I don't have to wait anymore because… I'm in love with you."

Luxord's eyes lit up and he said, "I love you too, Xaldin… I mean it, I really do."

Xaldin smiled and whispered into Luxord's ear, "Will you take me then?"

"Anytime, anyplace."

"How about here and now then?"

Luxord laughed, "You got it." He got up and kissed Xaldin. As they made their way to the bedroom, they shed clothes.

A little while later, they were both lying there on the bed, trying to catch their breath when Luxord sat up and reached for his dresser and took out a pack of cigarettes that he kept in the top drawer. "You want one?" He asked.

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

Luxord shrugged and took one out and lit it. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Are you sure you were a virgin?"

Xaldin laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"You seemed to know exactly what you were doing."

Xaldin laughed again and said, "Xigbar tends to brag about what he does with Demyx."

"Ah, I see." Luxord said and they both laughed. Luxord sighed and said to himself, "It looks like I won the bet."

"What bet?" Xaldin asked.

Luxord then realized that he had said that out loud. "Uh… nothing."

"No, tell me. What bet did you make?"

"…I made a bet with a friend at work."

"What was the bet about?"

"…Whether or not I could get you to sleep with me."

That's when Xaldin got insulted. "What? What am I to you? A whore?"

"What? No! No! That's not what I–"

"I thought you cared about me, but the real reason you just made love to me was because you wanted to win a bet?"

"I _do_ care about you!"

"No, all you care about is winning a bet!" Xaldin said, "Well, I guess you won!" He got out of the covers and put his clothes back on. "I'm out of here! I can't believe I actually let you take my virginity! I should have known better!" He yelled and left the room.

"Xaldin!" Luxord called as he put on some boxers and ran after him.

"Don't follow me! I never want to see or hear from you ever again!" Xaldin yelled and left, slamming the door behind him.

The next morning, Xigbar and Demyx went into the restaurant where Xaldin worked for breakfast and sat down at one of his tables. When Xaldin came over to take their order, Xigbar could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey Xally… something bugging you?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"What happened?"

"I went over to Luxord's house last night, and… well, let's just say that something happened and I told him that I never wanted to see him again."

"What did he do?"

"Apparently he made a bet with a friend over whether or not he could get me to sleep with him."

"Seriously?" Xigbar asked, "What an asshole!"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now…"

Meanwhile, at the spa, Luxord showed up for work and one of the first people he saw was Simon.

"Hey Lux!" Simon greeted, "So what happened last night? You get laid?"

Luxord glared at Simon and growled, "Yes, I did!"

"Then why are you so mad?"

"You wanna know why? I'll tell you why! It's because I lost him because of that bet, that's why!" Luxord yelled.

"Well, that's not my fault."

"You know very well that I have a gambling problem and you used that against me! I'm not talking to you anymore!" Luxord yelled and went into his assigned room. He leaned against the wall and thought, _'I've never been this depressed about losing anyone… I really am in love with him.'_

Then, Simon walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I told you, I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"I just want to say that… I'm sorry. I know that you have a gambling problem and that if someone offers you a bet, you have to take it, and I'm sorry that I used that against you. Is there any way I could help? Maybe I could talk to him or something. What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Luxord, I'm trying to help."

Luxord sighed, "His name is Xaldin… he lives down the street."

After the spa closed that evening, Simon found out Xaldin's exact address and went to his house. He went up on the porch and knocked on the door.

After about a minute, Xaldin answered the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Um… yeah, actually you can. You're Xaldin, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you don't know me, but my name is Simon. I work with Luxord at the spa down the street." Simon explained, and Xaldin almost slammed the door shut, but Simon held his hand on the door and stopped him. "Please… just hear me out."

Xaldin sighed and said, "You've got two minutes. Then I want you gone."

"Right." Simon said, "Well… the thing is. The whole bet and everything that you got mad at Luxord about… I just want to let you know that it was all my idea, not his."

"He still didn't have to take it."

"But he _did_ have to."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see… Luxord's got this… gambling problem. It sort of makes him go into bets and gambling his stuff without really thinking. I knew that he had that problem, and I used it to my advantage. I guess I just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You see… I'm not just Luxord's friend or co–worker… I'm also his ex." Simon said, "He and I dated a couple years ago and when I found out that he was in love with you, I got jealous, because… he was never in love with me. Sure, he liked me enough to go out with me for a while, but… he was never _in love_ with me. I guess the jealousy got the better of me, and… I used his addiction for my own personal gain, and now he's really missing you. What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry and that it's not his fault."

Xaldin simply stared at Simon before he finally spoke up, saying, "It's been two minutes."

"Oh… you want me to leave?"

"Yes."

Simon sighed, "At least think about it?"

Xaldin didn't say anything, he just closed the door.

The next day, Simon went to work and caught up with Luxord. "Hey…" He greeted, "I went over to Xaldin's house last night and explained everything."

"And?"

"…He didn't have much to say."

Luxord sighed, "Great…"

Just then, Naminé, who worked the front desk, came into the room and said, "Luxord, there's a man out in the waiting room saying that he wants to make an appointment with you in person."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." Luxord said and Naminé left, Simon following behind her.

Luxord started to straighten out the towels in his room when Simon came back in.

"Lux! You've got to come out here right now!"

"Why?"

"You know that guy that Naminé said wanted to make an appointment with you?"

"Is it…?"

"Yep! It's Xaldin!"

Luxord rushed out of the room so fast that if it were a cartoon, Simon would have spun around in circles. Luxord ran out into the waiting room and saw Xaldin sitting there. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and walked over. "Hey."

Xaldin looked up at Luxord and said, "Hi."

"So… you want to make an appointment?"

"Yeah. When are you free next?"

Luxord went up to the front desk and asked, "Naminé, when is my next appointment?"

Naminé looked on the computer and said, "Twenty minutes."

"Does Simon have anything booked?"

Naminé then looked at Simon's schedule and replied, "Nope. Not for a couple hours."

"Simon!" Luxord called and Simon came in.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind taking my next appointment for me so that I could take Xaldin in?" Luxord asked, giving Simon the "puppy eyes" treatment.

Simon laughed, "Alright."

"Great!" Luxord looked back at Xaldin and grabbed his hand. "I'm free now. Come on." He said and brought Xaldin back with him.

"Is he…?" Naminé asked and Simon nodded. "Huh? This should be an interesting hour or so." She said with a smile.

Luxord brought Xaldin into his room and closed the door behind him, and then drew the blinds shut. "So… what brings you here?"

"Well, it is a spa, isn't it? I came here to relax." Xaldin said.

"Why did you ask for me though?"

"…Because I…I just wanted to see you."

"You missed me?"

"Well… yeah, I did."

Luxord smiled, "I missed you too, Xaldin! I really did!"

"I know… Simon told me." Xaldin said, "Luxord… I'm sorry that I got mad at you for that bet."

"No, don't be sorry. I should have said no."

"But you had to because of your gambling problem."

"I know… but still. You had every right to get mad at me," Luxord said. "But can we just… put this behind us and be together again?"

Xaldin smiled and said, "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Luxord cheered and kissed him.

Xaldin broke the kiss and chuckled, "We can make out later. Right now, I did pay to get a massage from the best."

Luxord smiled. "You got it!"

A few months later, Luxord and Xaldin are still together and they couldn't be closer. Xaldin finally got enough money for his restaurant and Luxord gave up his job at the spa to be the co–owner of it (plus the fact that he said that he didn't want to touch anyone but Xaldin anymore).

In other words, they sort of lived their own happily ever after.

KH – KH

Well… what does everyone think? Is it alright? Please review and tell me! I'm sure Xaldin and Luxord would also like to hear what you've all got to say!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
